The cruel Mistress known as Love
by shihana no ki
Summary: Seth and Jacob have an awful past that caused Seth to move away with the recently widowed Sam and his daughter for three years. Sam wants his daughter to start school in La Push so the two return. With the packs constant depression over missing their puppy, the only one who doesn't accept his feelings is the one who needs to most of all. Jake/Seth Seth/Paul Sam/Seth, pack/Seth.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A story that chronicles the resurfacing of love between two wolves who were once the best of friends then, it was gone because of one confession. Seth, the wolf that confessed, has been walking with a chip on his shouldar since then. With his former Alpha, whose imprint had passed away after bearing his child, the two moved away for 3 years when they return for Seth's senior year and Emilia's first years of preschool. Seth is known on the internet as the LonelyWolf, where he has over 300,000 subscribers. During the school play, a rendition of les miserables, Jacob, the one who cut the connection, falls in love with Seth. Jacob doesn't know it was his old best friend, and Seth will not go back. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil cannot deny the raw attraction to Seth as his voice lures many more less, wanted, creatures to La Push.

Disclaimer: I own neither the music nor the Characters of this story. Les miserables is a beautiful preformance that is beautifully portrayed by many casts and deserves the credit it deserves. Twilight owns the characters and this is just a story written by a fan.

_I was at a loss for words, the news I just heard had caused my whole body to stiffen and I felt like my heart was about to stop._

That was my initial reaction when Sam had told me we were sending Emilia to the preschool in La Push. We had left there three years ago after Emily, Sam's wife, had died and I had hoped with all my heart that we wouldn't ever come back. This was where all our heartbreak began, where Sam was left with a motherless daughter and where I lost not only my best friend, but also my happiness. I knew though, the moment I laid my eyes on Emilia that we had to bring her back to her home, the place where she can grow up to be a powerful Alpha female. Over the years she became the only thing keeping me from losing my mind, along with the constant hugs and nights with Sam.

Sam was holding my hand as we drove towards our personal hells, his grip was threatening to cut off all circulation to my fingers. Sam was my rock, and I was his, that's how our relationship started. Since he never had any competition for me, it was almost like Sam won me over without any effort at all. We never had sex, we made out sometimes, and we cuddled every night. It was what we both needed during the first year we left.

I smiled to him as I remembered the two years that we spent in a relationship of some sorts. He never technically asked me out but we did everything that couples would normally do and we were the parents of Emilia. Emilia often referred to me as 'Mommy', it was ironic really. Sam told her on many occasions that I was male and even pointed out my less then lady like traits, however her explanation was one you would expect of a child; 'Mommy is mommy not because of what he looks like, he's mommy because mommy always loves me and cares for me. He'll hold me at night when I'm scared and tell me about the princess and prince he knew. Mommy is mommy because I say so!' Sam was taken by surprise at his daughters conviction, after all sentences like that weren't often spoken by a two and a half year old. I taught her at home though, she was what most would call a genius and she could even do middle school math already. Sam insisted she go to school like any other child though, I can't really say no to him, it's way too hard nowadays.

Emilia carried her real mother's features, soft and kind eyes, a beautiful smile and dark grey brown eyes. The only blemish was a scar on her forehead from when she was cutting her own hair. Sam for the first time was angry at her, he really liked her long hair and he wanted her to grow it out. She was stubbor though, she wanted her hair short because it got in her way when she played with other kids. The two were arguing for a few days when I finally made a deal with her; if she didn't cut her hair by herself, she could pick any style she wanted for my hair. She chose long, so i keep my hair back in a pony tail and after a little over a year it reaches halfway down my back.

Sam and I usually kept it short because when we shift, our hair reflects the length of our fur. If our hair is long then it gets in the way. I'm glad I have my ability though, it takes the edge off of not shifting, I don't need to worry about hair getting in the way and it makes keeping up the 'Lonelywolf' image easier.

"Seth, baby, I'm sorry but you know we had to go back sometime. It wasn't long and I know you weren't very happy with me but, it's a lot more than I ever would have expected. You have been phasing regularly right?" I nodded and Sam kissed my cheek as I turned bright red. Emilia made a disgusted face as she giggled to herself. It wasn't long now, we had just entered the border and I was feeling anxious. I quickly plugged in my ipod and played "true colors". I needed to be comfortable with myself and I can't let him affect me like the last time. I was stronger this time, I looked upon Death's door and said fuck you to it. I can do this. I can face him. I can hate Jake.

Emilia was trying to sing along as Sam was trying to focus on driving, his face becoming more and more serious as we passed several houses. We arrived right outside of the house Emily and Sam previously lived, it was in the same condition as when we had left three years ago. Sam's eyes began to water and I could already tell that he was thinking about Emily.

Emily was a touchy subject for Sam, after all, if you lost the person who was supposed to be with you forever how would you react? Emily died because she had Emilia, her placenta had unexpectedly ruptured and it caused massive internal and external bleeding. After that, Sam became a shell of the person that he once was. He gave Jake control over the pack and that's when I knew I had to leave as well, it was a couple of weeks after the 'incident' with Jake and I had. I was done reminiscing though, it was time I moved forward.

"Well Emilia, how do you like it? This is our new home and where you'll be growing up." Sam said and Emilia excitedly ran into the house. I smiled as I grabbed Sam's head and began to pull him forward with me. "What the-!" We heard a yell from the inside of the house and we quickly sprinted in, this wasn't the yell of Emilia. Sam and I entered to see the last person I wanted to see the moment that I went back home, it was the bane of my existence and the one who can clearly be labeled as the source of all my grief.

"Jacob?" Sam said as he quickly stepped in front of me, hoping by some miracle Jacob hadn't seen me and would just ignore me. I quickly glanced at the shirtless Jacob that was in front of us, his muscles seemed to grow in size a little and like Sam, the muscles mixed in well with his large frame. He didn't look at me, he simply ignored me. It doesn't surprise me though. He did say 'don't ever fucking look at me again.', a relatively straight forward answer.

"Sam, why did you and, that, come back to La Push?" Jacob was never one to really beat around the bush, if he thought it he'd basically have to say it. Emilia was becoming furious, she had a very strong sense of when I was being teased and she'd make a face. She glared at Jacob and stomped her foot on the ground, demanding that the attention in the room focus on her.

"How rude! Leave mommy alone, who are you a sasquatch or something?" Oh Emilia, while I do not regret teaching you so much of your current vocabulary and manners, I do however regret not teaching when to and not to speak. Jacob seemed to be too shocked to speak when I grabbed Emilia and held her close to my chest. I walked past Sam who threw a concerned look, I shrugged him off though. This wasn't something that I was about to bring the one I would call my child into.

"Jacob Black, I do not remember having to ask when I came to and from La Push. Last I recalled, you and I had nothing to do with each other, so Mr. Black, why are you talking to me and why are you in a house which isn't yours?" This pissed Jacob off, you could tell by his trembling and glare that seemed to intensify as it focused all its hate and anger in my direction. I was unphased though, I wouldn't let the glare of the one I once loved affect me, I wouldn't let anything he did affect me ever again.

"Shut the fuck up you faggot, you do NOT tell me what to do, I tell YOU!" Sam sent a glare at this and Jake caught the hint that he was overstepping his bounds in Sam's house. Jacob regained his composure and ignored my presence again. "I'm here taking care of the house you built, I knew you would come back eventually, just not with that." He said the last part as a side comment but Sam heard and growled, making Jacob quark an eyebrow in surprise.

"Leave him alone Jacob, he's done nothing to you as of yet and I will not have you being so rude to him in my own house. Now I do appreciate the fact that you've kept my house clean and dust free but please, leave Seth alone or I will take care of you myself." That's what Sam has been to me since we left those few years ago, he's been my protector, my guardian, my rock.

"What the hell Sam, since when were you the fags mom?" This made both Uley's angry, Emilia responded struggling in my arms, flailing rapidly to go and hit Jacob. Sam responded with a sharp glare and loud growl.

"I warned you Jacob." Sam lunged for Jake who was completely thrown off by the whole situation, that's when I took action. I caught Sam's shoulder and flipped him over my hip to stop him, this added to Jacob's confusion as he just stared. "Calm down Sam, I've got this handled."

During my three years in Seattle, where Sam and I had rented a condo from one of his friends, we had met a very friendly elder who knew about the La Push legends. From the moment Sam and I met him, he knew. He wasn't a shifter though, he was however a nationally admired martial artist with several national championships under his belt. He even knew about my half-shift ability. It was creepy at first but he offered to show me how to use the skill effectively, after a year I was able to finally take a win from him. I felt great pride in that and even more so when he said that I was a natural at it.

After he taught me crane, dragon and tiger styles of kung fu, he moved on to Kempo, then Rei Tae Kwon do, jiu jitsu and then Judo. That's how I could flip Sam so easy, it's fresh in my memory and it's widely accepted that the bigger the opponent the easier it is to take them down. I sharpened my eyes at Jacob though, training or not, I wasn't going to instigate this fight.

"Jacob, I will not bother you personally unless you initiate a conversation with me, if my presence bothers you at school I apologize in advance. However, I will not set a bad example for my child by fighting with you, so please say what you have to say." Jacob looked like he was about to throw a punch when he looked at Sam standing up from where I threw him, he must have took a little caution after that.

"I was just wondering why you were back Sam. We have a bon fire tonight so come down when you want."

"And Seth?" Jacob grunted but nodded to Sam's request, he sort of owed him that much after the pack had lost two important wolves; one with a talent and the other who was an alpha. Jacob quickly left but not without making sure he bumped into me. Sam ran over to me and quickly wrapped me in a large bear hug. "I'm so sorry Seth, if I had known he'd be here I never would ha-"

"D-Daddy, air, air..." Emilia choked for me as Sam was slowly squeezing the air out of us, when he realized though he quickly let go and apologized again. "Daddy who was that?"

"That my dear was the person who broke mommies heart." I said, not wanting Sam to feel awkward about answering the question. Emilia only turned her head to the side and looked at me funny.

"So why is he still alive? Daddy said if anyone ever broke mommies heart he would break off their-" Sam quickly covered her mouth with his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Ah, that's enough Emilia no need to tell Seth the rest. Anyway, are you hungry Seth?" I giggled to myself at how silly Sam could be when he's not so stressed out, it was actually one of the things that make him so attractive. I nodded to him as he ordered pizza, Emilia wanted me to get out all of her toys from the car so we left Sam in the house. When Emilia and I came back she was joyfully running around the house without a care in the world, that was until she suddenly stopped and looked at the door.

"What's wrong Emilia?" Sam asked worried his daughter was hurt or something. That's when a lot of heavy knocking was heard from the door. I was setting things up in the kitchen so I figured I would get the door. I sniffed the air first, it was one of the wolves but not Jacob. So basically they were welcome in the house, or so Sam very reluctantly agreed to while making the decision to come back to La Push. I opened the door and was pulled out into a pair of very strong arms and a solid chest.

"Puppy you're finally back. Fuck I've missed that sweet scent you always had." When I looked up to see the person hugging me my stoic and calm facade was shattered in an instant.

**Jacob's PoV**

What the hell is he doing back here? God Fucking Damnit! That fucking faggot how dare he show his face back here after what he did to me all those years ago. I will not forgive him. I searched for my Ipod and quickly played my playlist filled with the voice of the most talented girl I've ever heard before. She's known as the LonelyWolf and her covers are so beautiful. The way she sings with so much emotion, her voice is naturally a little lower but it often suits her songs and she does them so beautifully it takes my breath away.

The song that was playing was "On my Own", it was one of the first songs I heard from her and one of the first she made since she first started three years ago. The way she sang, she was crying and you could tell in her voice. Her voice whenever she talked about not being 'the one' who the male fell in love with was filled with so much sadness and raw emotion you just couldn't ignore it. I thought she was the best singer in the world, and whoever the fuck had broken her heart that she feels such sad emotions deserves to die.

She apparently did a farewell concert for her hometown in Seattle and I was so mad that I couldn't go. I knew that I had duties here that I had to do, but even so I reeeeeally wanted to go to that concert. Good news though, she moved somewhere near Port Angeles and she said that she'll hold a concert if she could find a venue for it.

I was walking towards my house when I noticed several of my pack running towards Sam's house, that was about all I could take now. How dare that fucking ass faggot get so much attention, he was fucking trying to turn me gay and the whole pack still loves him. Hm, let's see how that fucking ass fag likes it when I put him in his place. An idea popped into my head and I shifted. I howled for a surprise meeting and felt the rest of the pack entering into my mind.

_Jake what is it?_ Jared entered my mind, he was Sam's beta so I figured I would just let him keep that spot. Quil entered next and I already knew Leah and Embry were in their wolf form.

_Sam's back, along with Seth..._ I trailed off the last part as the whole pack gasped in surprise. They were so happy, so excited that the little demon was back I had to hold back my gagging. Leah very strongly opposed my anger towards Seth, insinuating that no matter what she was still his sister and she'd always protect him. She was going to go with the two when I ordered her to stop. She's hated me ever since, Embry has a similar story, he grew up with Seth since Tiffany was forced out of the reserve. She deserved it though, we found out she was the secret whore that Sam's Dad had an affair with.

The pack as a whole protested my hatred towards the pup as we were best friends before the whole incident, they argued how Seth was such a perfect angel and how he never did anything wrong. I knew better though, I knew all of his hidden agendas and those things he would so sneakily do to try and turn me into a faggot. I knew, and hell no I wasn't about to let that happen. They finally stopped protesting this year when I finally used an alpha command for them to obey, The only ones it didn't apply to were Leah and Embry. Pack law states that if the order deals with harming of an imprint or family member then the decision is ignored. I was irritated reminiscing about all this stuff now and let out a growl as I neared the house.

_Go to Sam's house, we're going to have a little chat with the former alpha and faggot._ No one argued for my word choice, as I felt Leah and Embry had already made it to Sam's place and shifted into human forms. I was sprinting back to where I had just come from and I was the weirdest thing in the front door, the literal last person I was expecting to have Seth wrapped so tightly in his arms.

I stopped with Jared and Quil beside me, I ordered them to stay in their wolf forms. They whimpered slightly but sat down in anticipation for when they could 'hug the living crap outta Seth'. I just rolled my eyes at that comment.

"What the fuck are you doing Paul?" He turned to me with Seth's head still buried in his chest and glared. I was surprised to say the least, through all the teasing and hateful words I've said about Seth, Paul never said a word. I should've found it suspicious since he makes fun of everything but I let it go. He put Seth behind him as Leah and Embry also took a stance in front. I smirked, I knew it made me look like an evil villain but hell, I'm the good guy here. "So that's where you two were, last I recall I called for a meeting a few minutes ago."

"Seth takes precedence over you." Leah said, I rolled my eyes at her use of big words. She thinks she's so bad ass cause she can go to IV league schools on scholarships, whatever bitch you're still a fucking shrew. I looked at Embry who bared his teeth at me.

"Well regardless there's a rule we have to follow about a new pack coming onto our territory." All three widened as Sam made his appearance known. He was a little taller to begin with so with him standing on the porch it looked like he was towering over me now.

"Jacob, reconsider this. I do not think battling us, even with your whole pack will turn out well." I cackled at this, okay, maybe I'm putting too much effort into the whole evil routine. I regained my composure and was activating the alpha voice.

"Leah, Embry, Paul. Complete your duties as protectors of La Push and fight Seth with all your might." Paul and Embry were moving, Leah shaking as her family bond was breaking my word. Since Embry wasn't related by blood and this was pack law he could not overturn my word by technicality. He could try, but it wouldn't work. Paul was somehow struggling, I don't know how, nor do I care for that matter, but it seemed like he was resisting pretty strongly. When they were by my side and shifted into their wolves they howled their disagreement. Sam stood beside a shocked Leah and took a seat next to her. "What the hell are you doing Sam, this is basically war and if I get my hands on Seth I CAN kill him."

This pissed off Leah who was ready to lunge at me, but Sam grabbed her hand to stop her. He shook his head and I saw Seth standing by himself in front of the five of us. "Hey Seth, remember when you had to take your five man take down test from the elder?"

"Yup."

"Well think you can handle it this time without breaking any bones." Seth giggled a little as both Leah and I looked confused. What the hell kinda nonsense was he talking about. Five man take down HAH, like that can compare to having five ten foot tall wolves coming after you. I walked to the pack and finalized my order for the pack to fight with all their might. Their minds roared with disapproval but their wolves were the ones in charge at this point and I could hear all of them apologizing to Seth in advance. Seth removed his jacket and rolled up his pants legs as he glared at me.

"Mr. Black are you sure you wish to fight me, if you do not view me as an enemy we can call this off right now." I shifted without any hesitation and launched myself for him. He smirked and I was quickly looking at the sky, then a force that hit me hard in the stomach. I skidded on the ground and felt the pain in my chin where he hit me and saw Seth with his damn ability out. the sole of his feet was towards me so he must have kicked me at some point, I didn't even see it though.

"Jacob Black, this is my ability known by our elders as half shift. I implore you to stop as I've become accustomed to it and have taken down a pack by myself that was much bigger than the five of you. So I ask you again for your safety; do you still view me as a threat?" He was standing a weird posture, like he was readying a strike, in that damned form of his. Without even dignifying that bastard with a response, I ordered the whole pack to attack him.

TBC

So yea reviews are nice and check out my other stories haha. I really need reviews as I do not feel motivated when I see like one review for a chapter I work really hard on. Whether it's just an angry message, an 'OMG I LOVE IT UPDATE!" or criticism it's all appreciated.

Please and thank you- Shihananoki


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: A story that chronicles the resurfacing of love between two wolves who were once the best of friends then, it was gone because of one confession. Seth, the wolf that confessed, has been walking with a chip on his shouldar since then. With his former Alpha, whose imprint had passed away after bearing his child, the two moved away for 3 years when they return for Seth's senior year and Emilia's first years of preschool. Seth is known on the internet as the LonelyWolf, where he has over 300,000 subscribers. During the school play, a rendition of les miserables, Jacob, the one who cut the connection, falls in love with Seth. Jacob doesn't know it was his old best friend, and Seth will not go back. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil cannot deny the raw attraction to Seth as his voice lures many more less, wanted, creatures to La Push.

Disclaimer: I own neither the music nor the Characters of this story. Les miserables is a beautiful preformance that is beautifully portrayed by many casts and deserves the credit it deserves. Twilight owns the characters and this is just a story written by a fan.

REVIEW REPSONSES! :D

rAbiDmutt03: haha Yes he is indeed and ass but in his mind he did nothing wrong.

IridescentAqua: I never said they haven't tried to do it lolz, but it'll be covered in upcoming chapters. Seth still hasn't even admitted his current feelings towards Jake now has he ;)

Insanitywriter: I wanted it to pave something new for these twilight stories, I'm tired of simple random falling in love. That just cannot do, plus who doesn't like conflict within a story.

lytebrytehybrid88: Yes, yes he will. In upcoming chapters after this one, he's such a badass haha

Chihero: ask and you shall recieve

LrafaelxD: ahaha you make me blush and I hope this chapter you notice some things that I have thrown in there to make you think. I want this story to be one to remember

TurnItUp03: You don't even know how honored I am that you like this story but, your questions will be answered as the story progresses. Please tell your friends to review haha I love em

Hank's Lady: Ahhh you two aha it really is an honor to see the people I model and hope my writing becomes like review my stories and actually like them. As I said there are reasons hinted but right now if you can figure it out then I PM me to see if you're right.

Seth's PoV

I heard the order Jake gave and the whole pack began to circle me. Jake was beginning to recollect himself when as heard the whole pack say how sorry they were to me in their own individual ways.

_Pup im so so so so so sorry! !~ Paul_

_Little bro forgive me. ~Embry_

_God damnit i can't stop forgive me...~Quil_

_I'd bet anything to not hurt you Seth...~Jared_

_Just fucking get him already and shut the fuck up!- _guess who that is.

I sighed as their 'sorries' ended, it was comforting they missed me yes, but right now I couldn't let those thoughts distract me or I'd lose control of the half shift. My ability known as half shift, it allows the user to produce wolf limbs on any part of their body at will. The standard use was usually turning your hands into the paws of the wolf, it was difficult to make a fist in this form though, no middle phalanges. If I activated the half shift to the full extent; like how I am now, I have the hearing and telepathy the wolves share, increased speed thanks to the wolf legs, the flexibility and maneuverability of being human, the strong skin of the wolf and the incredible sight I possessed as a wolf. Since I wasn't aiming to hurt these people, I got in an open fist stance, one that would simply bruise at most rather than break.

I smiled a wolfish grin as the two who cared the most approached first, Paul and Embry. While I was extremely confused at Paul's actions, I have no time to ponder them. I shifted my weight to my back leg, hearing the crunch of the wood and dead leaved under my paws as they jumped to slash at me. Paul came within my range as I pivoted on the balls of my feet and dodged his attack by a hair's length. When his stomach was in front of my face I readied my right paw and quickly jabbed his side. Paul gasped for a second, it was a sickening sound from a wolf, then skidded across the forest floor unconscious. I had about half a second when I felt Embry's presence mere meters behind me.

Embry was crying, have you ever seen dog's tear and you thought 'OhEMmmmDaGeee WHAT IS WRONG WIT CHU HUNEEEEYYYYY", yeah what I'm feeling right now. Thanks to the last three years of hiding my pain from Sam though, I swallowed and hid the emotion for another time. As he swiped his paw I blocked it with mine then turned my wrist as he was in the air. Ordinarily, you did that to throw off your opponents balance; the force of their arm being pushed and twisted aside would throw anyone without a proper stance off. With my augmented strength though, I threw Embry to the ground with ease. I hoped it was enough but it wasn't, Jared came and when I was about to move away I felt teeth around my leg. They were shaking and Embry was obviously doing all he could to not chomp down.

With one leg, there were still many things I could do; there was only one move for this situation though, and I hoped these two can forgive me. Jared was now inches from my face as I whispered a sorry, right before I kicked his chin, his head quickly going straight up like Jake's earlier. "Crane style: tangled tiger." I quickly brought my good leg down and pivoted again with all I had. It was enough to lift the injured Embry up and release his grip on my leg. He was thrown into Jared and the two were thrown into Paul, who was still unconscious.

This must have been a serious fight, because I really had no time to relax as Quil and Jake were both coming towards me from my sides. I used one of the perks of half shift and jumped high enough where I was out of range. The two stopped to a halt quickly and came for my landing, smart move Jake you might not be as a much a meat head as when we left. I cut Quil off and jumped again, only this time I grabbed the scruff of his neck. I threw him into a nearby tree away from the group of three and all that was left was Jake. I stood ,ready to inflict some well over due pain when Sam came in between us. He knew what I wanted to do, it was a tiger technique that involved a jump and slamming your opponent into the ground. Quite painful so it's expected my forgiving, husband-sort of- would stop me.

Jake didn't stop though, he jumped over Sam and sprinted after me. I closed the distance quicker then he could though, in this form the aerodynamics of my body and the weight difference allowed for a lot more speed. I didn't think and just thought of the technique. "Tiger style: three step nirvana." First step: launch the opponent into the air, I did that with two consecutive kicks. Second step: knock your opponents breath out, accomplished with a punch to the gut as I jumped for the final step. Third step, slam your opponent into the floor, knocking them out and causing serious damage. I brought my leg up and used a guillotine like kick and Jake's wolf went straight into the forest floor.

It surprised me when he wasn't knocked out but he was in too much pain at that point to fight back. Although, I shouldn't be surprised as he is the rightful alpha and he should be the strongest out of the whole pack, hehe proved that tradition wrong now haven't I?

_Seth you win whatever... Just fuck with me and I'll fucking kill you. _Jake said as he shifted and got dressed. "You guys can go back to your fucking reunion I really don't give a shit." Jake said as he turned to leave for the day, it made me smile knowing that I pissed off the alpha that much and I quickly remembered the people I just beat to a pulp. Thankfully though, Quil was up and walking to the others, in his human form he was limping very slowly and I offered him my shoulder.

Quil was the nice guy of the group, he was sweet and always had a soft spot for sweets like me, we could spend hours talking about all the food and sweets we ate and how we can make them. He must have been lonely as I was one of the only people he talked to, along with Jared who had a really bad gambling problem. Often betting with Quil about how much candy he could eat or how long he could go without eating it. Those two had a good relationship so I'm sure they held each other together.

Embry, basically my brother, he was very sad when Sam and I left. I heard from my mother, with whom I needed to keep in contact with daily in order to stay with Sam, explained how he moped around for half the year with Leah. After that, she said they knew I would come back eventually and wouldn't want to see them in a pitiful state. I mean I didn't, I did something selfish though and I was ready to accept the consequences of my actions .

Paul, now that I could think about it, was an interesting case. He always was teasing me whenever we were together with the pack, alone though he was very sweet and assured me that he was just playing. I knew he was and I felt like it wasn't even necessary for him to tell me that. He did it every time though, he said it was closure and to make sure he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. Whenever I baked with Emily and mother, I always gave to Quil and him, he always used to ask for a piece, or bite or taste, so eventually I set aside a portion for him as well. He always complimented my baking, even when I didn't think it was as good as I wanted it to be. The nickname 'pup' was always there though, I knew he wouldn't forget it as I literally was the smallest out of the group.

As I cleared those thoughts from my head as quickly as I had processed them, I was where the now transformed bodies lay down in pain. I set Quil down and saw that Paul was rubbing his stomach as it was obvious there was a bruise forming on his six pack. Embry, the moment he saw me within reach hugged me and was apologizing profusely. He really was the only one that had injured me and there were shallow marks on my leg as my healing ability was quickly getting rid of them.

"Little bro I'm so sorry, so so so so so so so so so so-" I cut him off as this is pretty irritating, plus Embry isn't light so holding him up is getting difficult.

"It's fine Em, I knew what the alpha order was, I should be apologizing for throwing you into Jared." Jared just smiled when I said that and laid back down, he never did talk to me all that much. After around 10 minutes they were fine and Paul and Embry latched onto me. I mean normally, two hot guys latching onto you for dear life and nuzzling you is the hottest thing any teenage boy and/or girl could want. When the realization that these are two 200lb muscle packed teenagers you know nothing of the pain I am in. I heard Sam and Leah sigh as they approached me from behind so I wouldn't fall to the ground from the massive weight. Quil and Jared were to follow next completing our awkward circle of muscle bound shape shifters.

"Daddy, who are they?" I looked toward my daughter as everyone had let go of me and looked towards my daughter, her eyes followed to a certain gambling individual with whom I am going to talk to. I confirmed it with look in his eyes and the slight twinkle he possessed in them and put on a strained smile. Sam caught my gaze and where I was headed as he had went to pick Emilia up and greet her to everyone. I grabbed said individual by the ear and dragged the scared boy with me to the woods where we would have a very peaceful conversation, oh so very peaceful.

**Jacob's PoV**

To say that I was pissed would be an understatement, to say that I was embarrassed would be a sin that would drag you to the frozen pits of Hell. Yeah I read, I had to if I wanted to pass that god forsaken junior English. Seth and I are both seniors now, since he is going to be coming to Forks high then I am officially fucked since the faggot is gonna try and turn me again. Just thinking about that horrible moment was pissing me off, I couldn't stand the sight of the faggot and how he walks with such confidence when he's the scourge of the earth. To think the person that was my best friend before was a fucking faggot, I can't believe we were best friends before, it must have all been lies. Everything he ever told me, showed me, done for me; it must have been to turn me gay.

We hung out since we were babies; Seth, Paul, Embry and I used to hang out pretty much every single day. Paul was held back, he was a little slower and his parents felt that he wouldn't have passed the curriculum when he was 5. So when he met me and we bonded pretty quickly with, if I'm remembering this correctly, the Power Rangers show that was on before. Seth never really liked the show, preferring Pokemon over it and Paul made fun of him for it before. When he watched the show though, he would come over to Seth's house with Embry everyday at 5 in the morning. Those three got close and at the time I felt like they were leaving me behind, so I personally distanced myself from them. That pissed off Seth though, coming to get me every time he figured I was lonely and comfort me with that little way he always could.

That was before though, before he began to change me into him, before he had began to plant seeds of doubt in my mind that I wanted him. I always knew it wasn't my true desire and that it was because something, or someone else had it planned for me. I knew, I always did and now, now that I've figured it out, I've never felt better. I go for girls whenever I want, I hook up with girls and throw them away because no one is telling me that I can't anymore. It was a great life until Bella showed up a year after the little pup left.

Isabella Swan, the only girl that I ever loved, the only one that was more than a quick fuck. We hung out every day for a few months after her leech boyfriend left her and she was showing her interest. We had met to work on her car, after a while she let me 'clean her engine' if you catch my drift. It was the first time I ever felt anything different then the normal pleasure that came with the moment. After that fucking leech came back he quickly made up with her and the two were inseparable. I was pissed and would not let that go, I tried everything I could to get her back but it was all in vain because last year she turned into a leech. After that, all respect and love for her faster than it did for the pup and I almost wished that Seth was there to help calm me down.

I shook my head as I walked and punched a crater in the ground, I've been doing that alot and it worked as well as conversations with the faggot. I smirked as I got my attitude and thoughts in check then arrived outside of my house, quickly grabbing a shirt I hide just in case I plan to go out.

As much as it probably surprises people, I like to sit around in a coffee shop listening to my wife-LonelyWolf- and sip an espresso. I started it while I was with the faggot and as much as things that were related to him pissed me off, this was something that I made an exception with. It calmed me down as well and it was just something that I had to deal with eventually. The faggot used to drag me there almost every day and unfortunately, I became dependant on it. I was too pissed already to deal with withdrawal symptoms so fuck no I'm not going through all that just because a faggot decided to poison me.

As I went into the coffee house the usual woman greeted me, I would not order anything from a male because I knew what those male waiters and baristas wanted from me. They wanted to poison me just like the faggot did and I was not about to let that happen, not again. As the woman took my order, I noticed a male about to make it, I stopped him by retracting my order and the woman sighed taking the cup from the male. He must have been new, I've been coming here for 5 years and for the last 3 I've never let a male touch my cup. As she gave me my cup I sat and plugged in my headphones and began playing my playlist of LonelyWolf. A song called 'Servant of Evil' came on and I smiled. The song was about the blind devotion that a male had for his female sister. She was the queen, while her actions were misunderstood by her people, the servant stayed loyal. Eventually he died protecting his sister and taking her place at the gallows, it is like my love for LonelyWolf, I know enough about her that no matter how much of a bitch she is, or anything bad, I will be devoted to her.

As I listened to the song I was remembering how well the day had started off, then the faggot had to come and ruing that too, just like the scourge of the earth he is.

**Paul's PoV**

I had woken up today, spending the night with Embry and Leah. Sue called me over to stay and have a dinner as we were talking about the little puppy that I missed so much. She spoke about how she was secretly keeping in touch with Seth, effectively pissing off all three of us, all she did was smile a mysterious smile. She invited the whole pack actually, but only I showed up since Jared and Quil had patrols and Jacob, well, he said something about two hot twins.

To think that Jake, the one who could be called my best friend since we were in elementary school, had turned into such an angry, hateful and terrible person ever since the incident with Sethy. I now hated him, I would not allow him to hurt Seth ever again, it was my personal duty as his pack brother and best friend. For the little pup the only thing that could get me to ever hurt him would be an alpha order, and Jake has been out of practice after not using it in a while.

Seth, my little puppy with the aura of sunshine that brightened up the darkest of nights, left 3 years ago and hasn't said anything to the pack since then. He left with Sam, that lucky fucker who gets to spend all that time with the one that I claimed. Although, a part of me is fighting for Sam, after Emily died, it was almost like Sam had died too. He was a shell, like Seth was after the incident, he did what was necessary to survive, he showed up for duties then returned home to lock himself up and not talk to anyone. The only one was Seth, the two were probably planning on leaving there that's why. During those days Emilia was often in the care of Sue and Seth would be the one who took the best care of her. After his freshman year ended, Sam and Seth left for who knows where.

I had to shake my head from those thoughts as Embry, Leah and I had promised to ourselves that we wouldn't dwell on the past. We had thoroughly convinced ourselves that Seth wouldn't want us to be sad and dwell on the fact he was gone, we believed he would want us to be happy. The thought of him coming back was always in our head, but the hope was beginning to dwindle and I was falling into a little bit of depression.

"Wake up you three I have a very good feeling about today!" Sue pretty much yelled from the kitchen finally waking Embry up. We slept on the couches as Leah had slept in her room. Sue ran up the stairs so quickly by the time Embry and I had gotten off the couch she was dragging Leah into the kitchen with her. Leah looked like she was up late last night, probably writing a medical report or something for Harvard or whatever IV league school asked her to. While I recognized her intelligence, I knew who was the smarter in the family and he wasn't here today sadly.

"Come on you lazy bums get up, today is gonna be a wonderful day, you can tell by the weather." She was so chipper and happy that it was weird, even for her. Sue was always a nice and caring mother, when Seth left she didn't show any signs of weakness to the council, but when she was home with Leah, Embry or I she would let down her defenses and we could see that she too had begun to fall apart. "So remember how I kept in contact with Seth secretly?"

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up." Leah spat as she began to eat her eggs and potatoes from the plate set in front of her. Leah was the most pissed, although she said that she figured it out after the first 6 months where Sue would go out whenever she received a call then suddenly leave while still on the phone. In hindsight, Embry and I should have figured that out too but hey, when you're sad you're not all that alert.

"Leah please understand that Seth requested it not me. Anyway, I want you 3 to go take care of Sam's place at, when was it oh, 2 o'clock please."Sue had said as she began to clean the pots and pans from when she cooked. It was off for her to speak so cryptically and what's more is that she had mentioned Seth, she never mentions Seth.

"Why?" I figured I ask, even though I had an idea of where it was going. She just smiled and left the kitchen."Just trust me Paul, you'll really want to go at 2."

"God damnit, Embry we have patrols FUCK!" Leah yelled pretty angry at our alpha who assigned the time. Leah was never one to piss off, she had a temper, the intelligence to make you feel really bad and the physical strength to back it all up to. Leah was the one who probably took Seth's departure the hardest as she blamed herself for what had happened to the poor pup. She was the one who gave him the advice in the first place, of course she'll feel bad.

"Shit, wanna just meet at the house around then anyway?" Embry offered, hearing him swear was a rarity as he only swore in moments of extreme irritation. However, if our hunches are correct then this is a moment where his irritation is warranted.

"They're probably coming by car, so while you patrol just keep an eye on who enters the reservation." I said as the other two nodded their agreement. Inside this house, our conversations were minimal as in here, we could be a little sad, in here we preserved Seth's memory.

As the hours passed a wolf howl was heard at noon that signaled the shift in whose patrolling. Leah and Embry growled in frustration, getting up from the couch that they sat in and quickly left. When I was sure that they were gone, checked Sue wasn't in the house, I walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. I entered the one that I always visited when I was alone, and that I'm sure the other two visited as their smells were around the room as well.

The pups scent had hit me with full force, even after 3 years his scent was still all over his room, although minus the sheets and some shirts that the three of us would cuddle with. With the scent pulled to our bodies, we could pretend he was here, that he was here in our arms, that I could never let him go. However I knew what today was, I knew what sue hinted at and I knew what I was going to do the moment I saw my little pup today. So instead of cuddling I took a deep breath and took in the scent that was Seth: it was one of baked sweets, cinnamon and pine. The smell still enticed me and I couldn't help as I stood in the door a little longer than planned.

"Alright puppy, if you come back the first thing I'll do is hug the crap out of you and if Jacob tries to stop me I'll ignore him all for you."

At 1:30, I had already left the house and was jogging to Sam's, I saw a car speed by and I knew the scent immediately, after 3 years even if it was a quick whiff I knew exactly who it was. I was now sprinting for the house had gotten there about 10 minutes later. As I arrived I saw Jake storm out, which meant that my suspicions were true, he was back. As Jake had approached quickly, I hid behind a tree, he was probably to irritated to notice my presence and that's when I saw him. He looked even more beautiful with long hair, I let out a sigh in pure awe as I had never seen something this beautiful in my life.

I shook myself out of my trance and quickly ran up to the door. I pounded on the door and when I smelt Seth approaching the door I was literally bouncing. I was so excited I didn't look whether or not it was actually Seth and quickly grabbed whoever was at the door and snuggled him into my chest. It must have been the pup since I felt his long hair as I hugged him closely.

"Puppy you're finally back. Fuck I've missed that sweet scent you always had." I admitted to him, I wasn't going to lie about how much I had missed him and I was in heaven with him in my arms. I saw his face and he was shocked as his wide eyes stared at me.

"W-What? Paul, w-why are you hugging me?" He stuttered out as I had put on a wide smile and nuzzled the top of his head. His hair smelt like cucumber melon shampoo and it fit the little pup perfectly in my eyes.

"Hmm, I'm not allowed to hug the crap out of the one person that hasn't left my mid for 3 years?" I said which caused him to blush and earning a growl from Sam, who was holding an ice pack to his butt. Leah and Embry had arrived then as I swear I heard the pack meeting howl. I ignored and didn't let Seth out of my arms, this felt right, like it was the only thing that ever mattered in the world right now.

That is until, Jacob had arrived.

**Seth's PoV**

After discussing the terms and agreements with the fucker who imprinted on my daughter, I dragged him back to see Sam holding ten pizzas and Emilia with that starry eyed look she gets when activates her ability. She pouted at me, meaning that I was doing something wrong, so I let the poor wolf's ear go and he ran into the house hoping to find solace and comfort in Quil. Leah had offered to carry a few pizzas as Paul was waiting patiently for me outside of the house. He smiled brightly as Embry ran out of the house. He saw then quickly darted for me as I already knew what was coming.

"PUPPY!" "LITTLE BRO!" THUD, I fell to the ground as I was just tackled by two of the largest wolves in the pack and grumbled to myself as they picked me up and we went into the house. Everyone had grabbed a slice of pizza, Leah and Quil sitting across from the newly imprinted pair. I glared at the wolf in question as I took the plate of uncut pizza from Emilia. She needed these things cut for her or she'd either choke or burn her sensitive mouth. Emilia was unable to eat things at extreme temperatures so a steaming pizza would definitely burn her mouth. The imprinter looked questionably at me as Emilia followed me into the kitchen. She enjoyed watching me cook and work in the kitchen so it was second nature for her to follow.

I returned the plate to her, cutting the two pizza slices into neatly cut bite sized pieces. She sat next to the wolf as I sat next to Paul and Embry. One thing I missed was pigging out with guys, admittedly when it was just Sam, Emilia and I we had to practice manners, but with the guys we would never do that. With these guys and Leah we were happy for a little, there was just someone missing that, no matter how much time passed, or how much I will try and hate him, to me it isn't right without Jake sitting next to me.

TBC!

Author's note: So I intentionally left out the name of the imprinter in the hopes my audience would read and know who it was. I left enough clues for you to know who it was so it shouldn't be that hard really. Within every chapter there will be a thing like this from now on and you can PM me who you think it is, **DO NOT POST IN REVIEWS!** I repeat **DO NOT POST ANSWER IN REVIEW! **It's not fair for those who honestly don't know.

There is also a change in Jacob's dialogue and how he speaks so if you notice that as well you can PM me. I want this to not only be a relatively intelligible story, but also one that can set the way for future writers. I apologize for grammatical errors as I am still learning too.

The usual, Reviews would be nice, actually please review. I love the criticism and I will reply to you if you do :3.


	3. Chapter 3

As most of you guessed jarred was the one that imprinted on Emilia. Props to you who guessed the answer :D. My question again will come at the end of the chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm so happy and honored there are so many people that like this story xD.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

RabbidMutt03: Well youll you see alot more of a caring Jake now, but not in the way you'd expect. IT was alot faster than the last update though lolz. Keep reviewing please!

Hank's Lady: You reviewed twin :'D I'm so happy lolz. You'll like this chapter then ahaha

LrafaelxD: Nessie and Bella are going to be pretty minor side characters but they will still be here, I never liked Bella though lolz. You'll really like the chapter after this haha I have the fight as really epic and I really hope that you keep reviewing and haven't lost interest lolz.

Turnitup03: The long awaited chapter is now here lolz. Tell me what you think about it cause this was a lot of work lolz

WARR10RPR1NC3: I love you ;D

Romancegeek13: Please enjoy this then lolz

jng98: I try to update but then life bites me in the butt lolz, I hope you like this chapter though

darius prince of the sea: I know right

**Seth's PoV**

After hours of idle chit chat with the pack about what Sam and I were doing when I finally realized that it was already 7:00 at night. The night air in Forks always was a beautiful thing, the moisture and humidity in the air was a wonderfully calm greeting to my overheated body. Leah had to leave to go study, she said it was for a new medical journal she was writing. It was time to begin preparations for the family dinner; I'll have Sam and Jarred bathe Emilia, ready her bed and after all that's done they can put Emilia to bed. While my anger towards Jarred was burning with the intensity of 1,000 suns, is it really alright for me to punish him for simply doing what is natural? However; I very, very calmly explained to Jarred the rules I set for Emilia and what will happen if he didn't adhere to my rules.

_Flashback start_

_I dragged that no good son of a bitch pedophile towards the woods as he began whimpering and screaming for help from the pack. Muffling him quickly I hit his throat which immediately made him cough profusely. I was not happy, not happy at all. How dare someone like this gambling bastard imprint on my little girl without my permission. Calm down Seth, calm down, Sam explained to you the pull of an imprint and what it does. How it is something completely out of nowhere and something you cannot prevent under pack law. When the coughing had stopped I threw Jarred in front of me and stared at the sack of pedophiliac crap that was in front of me._

_"Please Seth I'm sorry, it's not my fault and I promise I won't do anything to hurt her. I am physically and mentally unable to do that Seth and if you ask Sam I'm sure he'll agree with me. Plus she's not even your real dau-" Bad move, very bad move. I silenced him by shifting my right arm to punch a tree down and sharpened my gaze to the most menacing face I could muster. I never let anyone say that Emilia isn't my daughter, she is. She may not be my daughter by law but she is the closest thing I will get to one and I will protect her with all I have. She is more important to me than anyone of my pack brothers and for someone to question that, I will not have that._

_"Do not finish that sentence." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, I needed to say this calmly or my point will not properly understood. "Look, I understand what you're going through, Sam extensively explained that situation to me. However, here are the rules you will follow if not," I pointed to the tree I just punched to the ground. "Your dick will look like that tree." I could hear Jarred gulp in fear as he nodded furiously to show he understood._

_"Rule Number 1: When I give you a time to have Emilia home, the time is definite. You will not question me and if you so happen to be late inform Sam or myself. Rule Number 2: If you are alone with Emilia then you will tell Sam or I when and how long you are there. Rule Number 3: You will not swear in front of her, or allow her to swear. Rule Number 5: if her eyes glaze over, like how we get when angry or focused, inform us immediately." Jarred cocked an eyebrow at the last comment as I began rebraiding my hair after it was ruined in the fight. "Emilia has a very special ability, it's not a wolf ability to my knowledge but it is something I cannot explain. If you can help us figure it out that'd be great." Jarred nodded as he smugly smiled to himself and began to walk back. I spun around, tripped him, finished braiding and kneeled on his arms._

_"If you cannot listen to those rules I will make sure you receive proper punishment." I grabbed a ribbon Emilia gave me and tied a nice bow to finish my braid. I began to walk as Jarred was on the ground scared and shocked. I rolled my eyes and began dragging him back, knowing my little girl was watching us with her ability._

_Flash back End_

I smiled as Sam led Emilia and Jarred to the bath. We all helped unload the movers truck that came not too long ago, we had finished unpacking and getting everything ready within the hour we got it. I looked in the pantry and pulled out the food we brought over from Seattle, I could probably make a jambalaya, a fresh veggie soup and a vinegar miso spinach salad. To say I loved to cook was an understatement, it was enjoyable being able to create new things with just my hands. I often made healthy choices for Emilia, I wanted her to grow up big and strong like her mother and father. I didn't need to force her though, she liked all food that I made. Emilia really loves food though, I don't understand how she stays so skinny. She goes through food as fast as the pack does and it makes me smile that I'm teaching my little girl not to be a picky eater. I began preparing the jambalaya first, boiling and readying the rice and spices.

"Paul, Embry, Quil you mind helping me?" The first two wolves shot up at their names and basically ran to the kitchen while Quil smiled and strolled very leisurely to wash his hands. "Quil; I need you to cut 6 zucchinis, carrots and peppers, chop 3 cups of lettuce, dice 5 tomatoes for the soup and prepare the spinach, eggs and asparagus for the salad." Quil excitedly nodded as he grabbed all the ingredients and began working quickly. He loved baking more than cooking but was good at both and I knew he could handle whatever I told him to do in the kitchen. "Paul open, tenderize and cook the chicken for the jambalaya. Embry I need you to help Quil with soup." Paul nodded then quickly grabbed the chicken from the fridge and tenderizer from the utensil drawer. As he pounded away Embry was questioning Quil about every step he needed to do to make the dishes I assigned them.

45 minutes later and the food was ready and waiting for the other 3 members of our group to return. As Paul tried to dig into the food I grabbed the wooden spoon quickly and smacked his hand away, telling him it was rude to start eating without the family. He pouted as I just rolled my eyes and the other guys snickered to themselves. It is a little weird how much older than them I'm acting but this is how it needs to be in order for the house to run efficiently and without anything going horribly wrong.

Sam walked down the stairs with Jared a little while later, meaning that Emilia was put to bed. It usually took a story or two for Emilia to fall asleep which could explain why they took so long, but there is also the fact that she could just wanted to spend time with Jared. It still irritates me a little bit, and no matter how much time passes I think it will always irritate me, that my former friend is being a pedophile for my daughter. I know it's an imprint and it can't be helped but c'mon man, she's only 4! The two joined us at the table and now it was time for their questions to be answered, whether I want to or not.

"So pup, what have you and Sam been doing while you were away? For your balls sake Sam, it better not be fucking." Paul asked between mouthfuls of food. I turned red and readied the wooden spoon I had hit him with before. Sam would never have sex with me while Emilia was in the house, one of the few rules we have in the house while we were away. Sam was sitting next to me and I could see a mysterious glint in his eyes as he pulled me into his chest while nuzzling my hair.

"Paul don't be jealous, we all knew I would have had Seth way before any of you had a chance with him." Paul was about to lunge for Sam who was laughing maniacally, in a swift motion I hit them both in the nose like you would a bad dog. They're reactions were hilarious as they began to sneeze and play with their noses. Embry was snickering away as Quil giggled and Jarred was staring blankly at the ceiling. I knew he was worried about Emilia but with 6 wolves in the house and Jake who was either patrolling or monitoring the area, there was really no one stupid enough to-

"MOMMY! SOMEONE'S AFTER YOU!" I heard screaming from the room of my daughter and immediately ran to her. Jarred was right behind me followed by Sam and the others. Emilia was staring out into the forest and her eyes had been completely dilated. "H-He has mommy's powers... something is strange though mommy... He's like the mean man from earlier.. but he's like you too... Mommy I'm scared." My eyes widened, Emilia shouldn't really be able to identify my ability as something different from other shifters yet. Her power must show her something strange or different about me. The mean man is probably Jacob and the only possible special thing about Jacob is that he's... oh no.

**Jacob's PoV**

As I had finished sipping my coffee I checked my phone, apparently I had missed a text message from someone.I flipped my phone open to see Seth's name on my phone and I glared at it. I wasn't about to open the message for that faggot though, I immediately deleted it before I could read it and I left to perform patrols around the borders since there really wasn't anyone doing that right now. I knew they were all at Sam's place, they were probably having a grand old time eating Seth's home cooked meal. Whatever, his food wasn't that great.

I remembered the day that someone decided to pull me to the side to have a private conversation with me that showed me his true colors. The day that bastard had the audacity to tell me that he loved me and expected me to actually love him back, yeah right.

Through all my angry thoughts I hadn't realized where I was going and just checked for anyone who might see me shifting. I sniffed the air and no one, so I stripped then shifted into my russet colored alpha wolf. I began running towards the borders in irritated state, when I hadn't even notice someone flying right next to me. I snapped my head to the figure as he smiled to me then flew into the trees. In my wolf form I growled and snapped at him, _who the hell is this damn brat and how is he flying!?_

"I am not a 'damned brat' I am a witch, and if you're going to be rude I'm not going to help your pack." _What the, did he just-_ "Read your mind, a difficult task on its own seeing as it's a mind filled with denial and rage_." What do you want you fairy bitch_. "I'm not a fairy, I told you that I'm a witch. A fairy is a creature who lives in the forests and the trees that you so quickly destroy in your anger and I must say you have pissed off quite a few of them.

_Whoa, this guys must be on some seriously strong drugs if he thinks that fairies are real. Who the hell goes around telling people that he's a witch and that fairies are real, only a nutcase._ "A nut case huh, well you cheeky little bastard I'm gonna show you mine and the fairies wrath**. Audi vocem meam spiritus matura: Natura Sagitta!**" His hand glowed green with a weird energy that I couldn't smell, in a split second it hit me in the side and sent me straight into the ground_. Ouch mother Fucker that was sore_. "Well when you piss people off you get hit. Now do you believe me? You're not the only story book creatures that exist ya know." _But how is this possible, there should only be leeches and wolves, if there are witches and fairies then-_ "Let me tell you a little something about how history works young Quilette. The fear of phenomena turns into a myth, myths then go onto turn into legends, those legends become what people strive for, what people strive for someone is born with."

_So you're telling me that those stories we hear of mythology and everything isn't just a bunch of shit and is actually true?_ He nodded and I hid behind a tree to shift back into a human form. I changed and before I could reveal my form he was floating right in front of me. I jumped a little and was about to punch him in the face through reaction. What I hit wasn't skin or flesh, it was solid and was similar to glass. This is the first time I wasn't available to punch through glass though, so what in the hell is this thing I'm touching.

"It's air pressure Jacob Taylor Black, I finally am able to probe your mind a little for your name." Oh hell no he better- "Don't worry I'm old and I respect your privacy, I just wanted your name."

"Well you could just ask, and get out of my head. You're worse than the fucking leech is, at least he doesn't talk about crazy ass shit like fairies and witches." The boy gave me a weird look as his shirt and jeans moved to the air that kept him afloat. He must be using the air to fly huh, I wonder if I can learn that kind of stuff. He shook his head and I sighed knowing it was worth a shot.

"Why are you here, if you're here for the fucking faggot go ahead and take him." I was turning around to walk away when I heard his feet very gently hit the floor. "Be warned though, if you go after little Seth not only will my pack hurt you but, you're officially my enemy and even in death I will hunt you down than torture you til you die." I glared at him only to see his face in a bright smile as he was silently laughing to himself, I tried to hit him again but that air around him blocked me.

"Ahahahaha, that's hilarious Jake, you think I'm here to hurt you guys. No quite the opposite really, I'm here on a personal request of the spirit of Ephraim Black himself. Please sit mister Black, I have no further reason to hurt you unless you do something to make me mad again." I stared at him for a while, he was clearly a faggot like Seth. He wasn't a faggot that I should mess with though, he can fire those weird ass shits out of nowhere and fly. Seriously, this shit is starting to sound too crazy.

"Don't think too much about it Jacob, and watch your tongue before I rip it out." I felt instant pressure on the top and bottom of my tongue for a brief moment when his eyes seemed to spark. Nodding my head that I would be good, the pressure released itself as I sighed in relief. Note to self: warn Seth and the others about this boy, I think it's a boy anyway.

The unidentified witch that stood in front of me had his bangs covering a lot oh his face but his brown and blue eyes were clearly visible, the rest of his long hair was folded in half from the ends and still ended halfway down his thighs. The rest of the hair was tied in a tight bun in the back of his head, held together by several star themed hairpins. His hair looked as smooth and as beautiful as Seth's is and it was the same light brown color as the pups too. He wore a brown cloak that covered all the way down to his calves and under it, he wore black shorts and a white button up shirt. He seemed slim by his frame but from what I experienced, his size clearly doesn't matter.

"Alright alright, I'll be good. You need to answer my questions though, and let me say them before you answer them. I hate when the leech reads my mind and I hate it even more if something that I can't even identify does it even more." The witch nodded in agreement and sat in the air as if he was sittin in a chair. "Alright first question; what's your name?"

"Which name do you want? I existed around the time man was considered a homo sapiens. I was the witch who acquired the golden fleece for the King with Jason, I was the blind seer that was both genders, I was the temptress who turned Odysseus men into pigs, I gave life to the lands in the orient**(You guys pay attention to this.) **and in America's history I am the only surviving witch from the Salem witch trials. However, I like the name Reese in this time period. I am currently a boy though, I have always been one throughout history as well. Stories sure do change when you are all powerful huh?" He rambled on and did exactly what I told him not to and answered three question in one really long and unnecessary answered. Reese, a boy apparently, jus giggled a little. He clearly has no trouble with invading people's privacy. I had to hold back my anger though, if I angered this God, or witch whatever, he would have no trouble killing me.

"Alright next question; why are you here?" His smile dropped and he looked away from me in the direction that I was planning to run. I heard him sigh and he pushed the bangs away from his face then turned to look at me. "It seems that Seth is someone that my enemy has come to recruit. It pains me knowing that another person will suffer because I cannot take care of business, so I will not let that happen. Ephraim warned me about it, he said a creature with a fragment of my soul had come into the world of you Quileute's and I came to make sure that his future is secured."

"Seth's in danger!?" I asked before I could think, I shook those thoughts of worry for the faggot out of my head though, his poison is still in me I guess. Damnit, I thought I cleansed myself of that horrible creature. I recollected myself and then focused on the REAL reason I'm worried. "Will the pack and the tribe be in danger too?"

"If I am unable to protect the fragment that exists in Seth then yes, in fact the whole western coast would be decimated the moment the fragment changes into a 'wraith." Before I could ask him what a wraith was he held up his hand as a signal for me to stop. "I will explain later, right now take me to your council elders as I must speak with them immediately."

"Alright, am I carrying you or can you fly?" I shook my head at this, I never actually thought I'd hear myself saying these words to a person, even more so to a boy I didn't know. Reese had showed me his answer as he began floating. I shifted behind my private tree again and we were off towards my dad's house.

After we arrived and the witch explained the situation, it took the elders 10 minutes to all gather at my house. I was preparing to sit down as well when Dad had told me to do patrols around the perimeter of the res. I nodded in agreement and continued to run even after it got dark. The only things that were plaguing my mind at the time though had to be thoughts about how I'm going to manage keeping peace between the leeches as well as that whole business with the witch and the pup. I wasn't paying attention though and before I knew it my wolf was furious, I felt the urge to protect the wolves at Sam's house and immediately went there. There is only one thing that did that and I knew what it was; it was the presence of an Alpha.

It can't be though, Alpha's never travel without their packs and I only smelt one sent. Exactly what the hell is this guy doing, the wolf inside me was even more furious now. He knew exactly who the alpha was heading for and so did I, what I didn't know was why my wolf was in such a panic. What could be so different about this alpha that he would dare travel without the assistance of his pack.

As I had approached my destination I heard the rustling of trees and sticks on my side then, before I could react, an instant pain in my ribcage. I howled as loudly as I could in pain, we must have been right of the yard of Sam's house and I could already sense the others shifting into wolves._ Jake what the hell's happening!? _ Paul yelled through his mind as I looked around and saw Reese floating above me and watching. _Why the fuck aren't you helping me damnit!?_

"This is an affair between wolves, I am a fair existence since I came to be a witch and as such I try to uphold those rules until absolutely necessary. That Alpha over there has no intention of actually fighting with you personally and is trying to bring Seth out." The Alpha had jumped to try and swipe at Reese who repelled him with a quick burst of air. "If I were you Mr. Alpha I would defiantly not drag me into this."

The wolf sneered in obvious disgust and shifted into a human. He had short hair like me only looked of mixed decent, he was obviously part Asian though. Basically he was a lighter skinned version of me with slightly more Asian eyes and not quite as toned. He put his pants on as I shifted as well and got dressed, my pack brothers followed behind me and thankfully Seth hadn't joined the battlefield yet.

"What is an Alpha doing here without any warning of his presence?" I asked as calmly as my wolf allow me, I'm pretty sure that it came out more like a bark then a calm sentence. The other Alpha smirked as he stared at the second floor of Sam's house. I turned around and saw that Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil had come out of the house and shifted. Seth was probably in there with Jarred protecting his daughter, smart move. My wolf was clearly in control of my body and thoughts, he's on a definite alert since there is another Alpha on his land threatening a pack member.

"I'm here for a match with the one known as Seth Clearwater. I'm here to merge him into my pack in order to create one of the strongest packs in America. Now if you don't mind moving I'd like to speak with him." I aimed a punch for his head but he blocked it quickly and held my arm there.

"You will not TOUCH a single hair on Seth's head!" I growled at him when I heard the door open and the alpha let go and swiftly jumped over me and the guys. I turned on my heels to see Seth in his half shift punching the Alpha right as he hit the ground. The Alpha must have flown at least 5 feet in the air and skidded on the ground more than that.

Seth was readying another attack and you could tell that he was pissed. Aside from his wolfish eyes being in slits the hair on the wolf limbs were standing on edge. The alpha had quickly flipped while he was flying in the air and regained his composure, a big smile was on that vile face of his as he just seemed to stare at Seth. I felt my wolf begin to enrage and I knew it was only a matter of time before I completely lost control and tried to rip the bastard limb from limb.

"Wow Seth I am thoroughly impressed, you are so much stronger then what I had heard. It makes you more desirable, I will definitely have you now." The Alpha readied himself in a fighting stance when Reese appeared between the two wolves. Seth had moved out his previous spot as he to readied in a fighting stance, unlike before though, his wolfish pars were clenched. He meant to do damage to the guy and not just push him around like he did with the pack. Right as the two were about to launch at each other Reese had suspended them both in the air and landed in the precise middle of the two.

"Stop, how about you two make a deal?" The other Alpha smiled and nodded, Reese looked to Seth who now had his normal limbs again. "What about you Seth?" Seth looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded as he continued to glare at the other Alpha. "A battle then, you two will duke it out tomorrow at noon and whoever comes out victorious, the loser joins the winners pack." He placed the two down and that damn smirk of his was pissing me off, there was barely any self control left at this point, if he so much as talks I'm going for it.

"Sounds perfect to me." The unnamed Alpha smirked as he went back to a normal stance, Seth nodded his agreement then. Before I could even think about it though; Sam, Embry, Paul and I were a mere foot away from him. The other three clearly were having the same issues that I was, all four of us could not stand the thought of such a bastard having Seth in his pack. Before we could hit the Alpha Reese was in front of him and the four of us were blown away by that air pressure of his.

"What the FUCK!? Reese why would you save that bastard, he's trying to take Seth away from me!" Reese glared at the four of and the air around him seemed to rise as Sam and Embry were readying another strike. "**Stella Imperitum: gravitatus resurgat**." The four of us were shoved to the ground, I felt like I was being crushed by an invisible force and eventually fell to one knee while the others were laying flat on the ground. The witch had leisurely walked towards me and stared down at me, he seemed like God himself was striking me down for trying to protect that pup.

"I told you I am here to keep balance, the terms were agreed upon and you will not interfere. Seth agreed to it and since the terms and agreements are set it is a contract that I had witnessed. Besides Jacob, isn't this what you wanted? Seth is gone if you lose and if he wins someone can take Seth's 'poison' instead of you." Reese continued to glare as I there was an obvious answer in my wolves head but a different one in my human sides. I didn't want to reply, so once Reese had released that damn spell of his I quickly locked eyes with the Alpha.

"What is your name?"

"Gabriel, Gabriel Yamamoto. Seth, you little cutie can call me Gabe." He smirked as he began walking into the forest, more than likely to spend the night in his wolf form and sleeping. I had come back into control of my thoughts and actions and turned to leave as well.

"Well Gabriel, please win and take that faggot as far away from me as possible." I said as I shifted and went straight for my house, before I came into my yard I made sure to punch down another tree. _Fuck you fairies, go die with the faggot, all fairies should die._ I took a hot angry shower and went to bed, I am NOT gonna let that faggot poison me again. I don't care for him, I just didn't like the fact another Alpha was threatening to take a pack member away from me. Not that pack member anyway, GAh, FUCK, not what I meant.

I tossed and turned in my bed in irritation, I really hate this shit. I don't get it, what did I ever do to deserve this type of punishment.

**Seth's PoV**

Shit, God Damnit all to Shit, yes I really just swore that much in six words. I know what that damn creepy bastard is and I know exactly why he challenged me. Fuck with his ability mixed with the fact that he has the natural strength of an alpha I am clearly over matched. I was pacing and biting my nail when Sam came behind me and hugged me. It was about 10 minutes past the time when that Witch had stopped me from attacking the Gabe. The witch was leisurely sitting on the couch of our house with all of us pacing around the living room.

I had quickly accepted the fact that Witches were real as well as all of the other mythical things that I have learned about, what confused me is the fact that the Witch named Reese is specifically trying to protect me. He said that after the fight he'll tell me, but what if I lose? The witch can't possibly know everything that will happen, he wouldn't be here to protect me if he had known. What brought me out of my thoughts though was when I felt Sam nuzzling me, I took a deep irritated sigh and felt someone holding my hand as well.

"If you leave so will I Seth, you know Emilia and I can't go on without you." Sam said as Paul nodded his head, he seemed like he was struggling to put it in words but I knew he too was going to follow. It made me feel loved, more loved then I have for a long time and I knew what I had to do.

"Sam, I'll be outside modifying and practicing the chain scythe. Reese, you can stay but make sure you and the others don't disturb me until tomorrow. Good night." I left the room as someone tried to follow, Sam must have blocked the door as I left though, he knew full well how I get when working on a project. I opened the shed where we stored my weapons and tools, I grabbed what I needed and began working. I will beat this Alpha, he may be stronger but to hell with it, I will beat him purely with the amount of skill I posses and I will do it without killing him, no matter the ability he possesses.

**To Be Continued~**

Thanks guys so much from reviewing and I have two questions this week, one to help expand your reading abilities and one is a prediction.

1) Name all of the stories alluded by Reese when he answered his first question.

2) What is the power that Gabe possesses?

Now don't forget to answer in a inbox not a review. I asked two this week since it was a longer wait then promised. Thank you for reviewing and continue to review **OR ELSE I WILL NOT CONTINUE! BWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH'**

**Translations**

Audi vocem meam spiritus matura: Natura Sagitta!= hear my call spirits of nature: Natures arrow!

Stella Imperitum: gravitatus resurgat= stars control: gravity rise


End file.
